Fourteen Years Later
by franciscangypsy
Summary: For fans of the Beware The Batman TV show. What would Katana think returning to Gotham fourteen years after the events in Beware the Batman?
1. Chapter 1

It had been years since she had been to Gotham.

_It hasn't changed much._ Tatsu Yamishiro squinted against the biting wind that tugged at her hair and coat. She wrapped the trench coat tighter around her. _I forgot how cold it can get here._

When she left, she hadn't intended to come back. _Go figure that the League of Assassins would bring me back here. _

Her search for them here in Gotham had left her here, freezing at the mouth of Crime Alley. It was too early for _him_ to show. She sighed. Not that she could be sure that he would help her if he saw her. They hadn't parted under the best of circumstances.

She had wanted to more actively hunt down the League of Assassins and the Soultaker Sword. He had been unwilling to sacrifice his mission - no, obsession - with Gotham. _Short-sighted, stubborn, impossible man._ And now, fourteen years later, she had to come crawling back to him for help. Because she certainly couldn't find the League and the Sword on her own. Especially not in Gotham. And no one knew Gotham like Batman did.

Grimacing, she pulled out her cellphone and dialed the number she had looked up earlier online. At one time, she had it memorized. That time was long gone.

"Come on," she muttered softly to the air. "Don't just leave me hanging here."

No answer came.

Typical.

She sighed. "Fine." She shoved the phone into a coat pocket. "I've tried the nice way. Time for the more direct route."

It was still several hours before dark. She should be able to catch him at the mansion, maybe even in the cave. If nothing else, Alfred would be there. Alfred would be able to help her. He always had been able to before.

But first of all, she would need a mask.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alfred? Hello?"

Tatsu frowned. It wasn't like Alfred to not answer the door. The butler was nothing if not efficient.

Unfortunately, Bruce Wayne's security system was top of the line. She could get in, of course, but it would take time and effort. Time and effort she wasn't willing to put into the excursion. Not when she had other ways open to her.

Thankfully, she still remembered where the external Batcave entrance was. _If Batman didn't close it off when I left._

She pressed her hand to the button outside the garage and the door scrolled open. Beautiful cars, both antique and fresh-from-the-lot gleamed at her in varying colors of the rainbow. Tatsu climbed into a small yellow sports car. She tapped a button on the dashboard and the garage door closed.

"Let's see if this still works." Taking a deep breath, she jabbed another button on the dash. Nothing happened.

So he _had_ closed it off…

The cement beneath her shuddered and the floor she was parked on rolled back, revealing a staircase beneath the cement. Tatsu smiled tightly. "Or maybe not."

She hopped out of the car, careful not to fall into the new opening in the floor. As soon as she descended the staircase to where her head was below the floor level of the garage, she pulled a lever on the wall beside her. The floor above her closed again, leaving her in the dark.

She grinned. Wayne still had the coolest toys. One of the things she missed about working with him.

Tatsu pulled the mask out of her pocket and fixed on her face. She always felt odd wandering the cave without a mask. It almost felt sacrilegious or something. Besides, at least with the mask, she could pretend that he couldn't see her squirming under his glare when she found him.

Keeping one hand on the wall, she crept down the stairs. "I knew I should have brought a flashlight with me," she muttered.

She stumbled slightly when she reached the bottom of the stairs. She cursed softly to herself but quickly recovered. Still no Batman.

_Very odd._ It wasn't like Wayne to let guests wander uninvited even on the edges of his domain. Something was wrong.

"A little late for trick or treating, isn't it?"

The wry voice startled her, even more so because she could not place where it had come from. She whirled around, searching the dark through squinted eyes.

"Where are you?" she demanded.

"I'm not the one trespassing on private property." The amusement faded from the voice. Male, but it didn't really sound like Wayne. It was lighter, younger than she remembered. "How about you answer my questions first. Then we can talk." The dry tone returned. "Maybe."

"I have an invitation." Well, at one time she had. Now, she was pretty sure Wayne would be happy to see her thrown out. Not that she was going to tell her mysterious greeter that. _He's good, whoever he is. I can't hear him move, but unless he's throwing his voice, he isn't staying put. Probably trying to keep me from pinning his location down._

"Really." It came out as a bark of a laugh. "I'd like to see that. Do you normally accept random invitations to unlit underground rendezvous?" This time she thought she heard a whisper of movement. "Wearing a mask, no less?" he added.

"What are you, the bouncer?" She sighed. "This is pointless."

"I agree."

"I am Katana," Tatsu offered. She squinted. She could just _barely_ make out a silhouette in the darkness. If he didn't move, she _might_ be able to hit him with a throwing star…

"Your parents not fans of traditional names?" He shifted. "And don't think of throwing whatever it is you have hidden. I'll be able to evade it and then I might have to hurt you."

She grinned. "You could _try._"

He laughed. "Not _too_ egotistical, huh?"

"Not egotistical." She corrected. "Proud of my work. There's a difference."

"And what's that?" He cocked his head. "Your work, I mean."

"I don't make a habit of conversing with people I can't see," she told him. "Especially when I don't know their names."

"Make an exception," he said dryly. "I can see you much more clearly than you can me and I can tell you that I _will_ be able to nail you if I decide you're a threat."

Tatsu stared at the silhouette. "You'd be surprised."

"I doubt it." The tone was slightly cocky, but mostly it was sure, confident. It wasn't just ego talking. He _knew_ he could hit her.

She sighed. "Do you mind if I sit down, then? I've been travelling on and off for the greater part of a month. I'm tired."

"The cement's free." The silhouette shrugged. "I can't vouch for how comfortable it is, though. It's not exactly heated down here."

She shuddered a little as she settled on the cement. He was right; it was freezing. "It would be if you agreed to let us talk farther down."

The silhouette froze. "What do you mean?" His voice was tight, cautious.

_He knows._

Tatsu jumped up.

The movement must have startled him because he slid back into the shadows, back out of sight. "Stay put!" he snapped.

"You know, then."

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I told you. Katana." Tatsu took another step forward. Something told her that he wouldn't strike. Not as long as she kept her hands where he could see them. Not as long as she didn't attack him. "How do you know this place?"

"What do you mean?"

Tatsu threw caution to the wind. She had come too far, come too close to the League, to get stalled here. "How do you know Batman?"


	3. Chapter 3

"How do you know Batman?"

The question hung between them in the dark.

"What are you doing here?" the man's voice was tight. And not nearly as cocky as it had been before. "Who sent you?

Tatsu smiled. "You do know him then. And he trusts you enough to know the cave? That's… different." Unless Wayne had changed drastically the past fourteen years. "Are you going to escort me down to the cave so we can have this discussion like rational adults or are we going to continue to glare at each other until one of us gets bored and leaves the other alone?"

"Hello? Is someone there? Master Bruce?"

Tatsu's heart lightened. "Alfred?!"

She could almost _hear_ her newfound "friend" do a double-take. "Alfred?" he echoed.

She smirked. "Alfred."

"Tatsu?" In the darkness, match struck against stone and light flared into being, revealing Wayne's British butler/chauffer/medic/father-figure. The years had been good to him, although he was definitely older than she remembered him. "Good Lord, it _is_ you." A large smile split the man's face. "It is _good_ to see you, dear girl."

"Alfred?" Now her greeter sounded thoroughly confused. "What's going on here?"

She turned to catch him in the new light of the lamp Alfred had lit, but the man had moved when she'd been distracted and the shadows hid him still.

"Ah." Alfred nodded. "I see that you have met Tatsu."

"She says her name's Katana. And she knows about the garage entrance."

"Of course it is, dear boy. But that is not her given name. Any more than Nightwing is yours."

Nightwing. At least now she had a name for the voice.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Nightwing, huh? You guys going for a Bat-theme or something?"

"How did she know about the garage entrance, Alfred?" Nightwing insisted.

"_She_ can hear you, you know." Tatsu told him sharply. She glanced at Alfred and jerked her thumb in the general direction she _assumed_ Nightwing to be hiding. "How long has _he_ been working with Batman anyway?"

"_He_ can hear too, you know." Nightwing retorted.

Alfred smoothly ignored their sniping. "He started about a year after you left, Tatsu."

"Batman worked with someone else?" The _before me_ was unspoken, but almost plaintive.

Tatsu smirked. "Is that so shocking?" It hurt a little that Batman had been so quick to replace her. Especially since it had taken so long to convince him to let her work with him to begin with.

"Actually, yeah," Nightwing growled, "Batman likes being in control. Partners can be unpredictable."

"Obviously he let _you_ work with him," she reminded him wryly. _He almost _sounds_ like Batman._ _He _has_ worked with him a long time._

"That's different." He said softly. The tone dropped even more so she could barely hear him. "At least I _thought _it was."

Alfred interrupted. "Now that we've established that both of you are on the same side and share a mutual bat-eared acquaintance, let us skip the customary tussle and repartee, shall we?" He took Tatsu's arm. "I am assuming that you have had quite the journey. A repast perhaps would be welcome?"

Her stomach rumbled and she laughed. "Just as long as it isn't green or lives in a cup, you're on."


	4. Chapter 4

The cave was in some ways very much the same as she remembered it: expansive, imposing, and full of various forms of tech that her much more meager wallet couldn't even imagine hosting. And yet, it was different as well; more… whimsical in some ways.

She leaned on the Batmobile (at least _that_ didn't appear to have changed too much) and attempted to catch her breath. "When did Batman pick up a dinosaur? And what's with the giant penny?"

"Oh, that happened after you left." Apparently over his snit, Nightwing joined them in the light.

Tatsu forced herself not to jump. He was so darn _quiet._ She hadn't even heard him move.

She turned to study him. He wasn't nearly as tall as Wayne, maybe about 5'11" and he was much more slender, though still muscular. His hair was as dark as Wayne's, but a bit longer. He was also younger than she'd expected. Much younger.

"What made you come back, anyway?" Nightwing broke into her thoughts.

She shook herself. "I think I'll wait for Batman."

"Oh." Nightwing seemed to mull that over. He nodded his head sharply. "How about we just speed that up a bit?" He raised a hand to his ear. "O, I need a secure line with Batman. Is there a way…" he smiled brilliantly in response to someone Tatsu couldn't hear. "Thanks."

"I'm busy." Even through Nightwing's earpiece, Tatsu could hear the terseness in Batman's voice.

"Sorry to bug you. Thought you might like to know you have a visitor." Nightwing eyed her. "A certain Katana?"

Alfred appeared out of nowhere and handed her a plate of steaming food.

"Ahhh." Tatsu's stomach rumbled and she took the food happily.

Batman paused on the other end. Tatsu heard something break and someone cried out.

Nightwing winced. "Batman? Do you need help?"

"No. I'll be right there." Batman said firmly. If anything, he sounded less like a joy to work with than he had been when Tatsu had worked with him. The connection broke off audibly and the earpiece squealed in Nightwing's ear, causing him to curse.

Alfred shot him a stern look and Nightwing looked a little sheepish.

Suddenly, Tatsu felt a little sorry for the kid. "Is Batman always that cuddly these days?"

Nightwing rubbed his ear. "He was better for you?"

"Not much," she admitted.

"Yeah, that sounds more like the Batman _I_ met. He's been worse lately, though. Life's been hard here in the past few years."

"Someone should have demolished Gotham years ago and put it out of its misery." Tatsu growled.

Nightwing shot her a startled look. "You know, you almost sound like one of Ra's al Guhl's people." His face grew thoughtful. "But that wouldn't be possible. Would it?"

"Ra's al Guhl?" Tatsu asked. Her heart began to beat a little faster. Maybe she wouldn't have to depend on Wayne for help. Maybe his young partner would provide all the help she needed.

"Yeah. League of Assassins." Nightwing frowned. He cocked his head. "But you knew that. Why are you really here?"

"She's here to find the League. Aren't you, Katana?"

She and Nightwing whirled around. Batman looked about the same as he always did; if possible, he looked even more menacing.

"Boy, you sure got here fast." Tatsu muttered.

"The Sword isn't here, Katana." Batman stared her down. "So what do you really want?"

"It's not here yet," Tatsu corrected. She stepped forward. "But I have reason to believe that the League is, or will be soon. And I suspect that the Sword won't be far behind."

Nightwing raised one finger. "Uh… guys? Hate to break up the reunion, but as the one guy who wasn't part of the conversation that you two are starting up again from fourteen years ago, what sword are we talking about?"

Batman didn't bother to look at him, his eyes still fixed on Tatsu. "It's called the Soultaker Sword. It can absorb the souls of those it kills."

"A mystical sword? Really?"

This time Batman did look at Nightwing. "We work on a near-daily basis with people who can lift mountains with one hand or fly at the speed of light."

Nightwing grimaced. "Point taken."

Tatsu gaped at Wayne. "Since when?"

Batman eyed her coolly. "A lot has changed since you left."

Tatsu pointedly glanced in Nightwing's direction before turning her full attention back to Batman. "I can see that."

Nightwing shifted. "Do you two want to have this discussion alone? Because I can totally be somewhere else right now. I only came by because Tatsu here set off some alarms."

_Guess he did pay attention when Alfred greeted me earlier._ Tatsu stifled a grimace. "If you don't mind."

Nightwing glanced over at Batman. Batman didn't bother to turn.

The younger man sighed. "Right… then I'll just be on my way. Play nice, kids."

And just like that, he was gone. Tatsu blinked. She hadn't even seen him move.

"He's good," she told Batman grudgingly.

"He should be." Batman told her. "I trained him myself."

_Is that _pride_ under that scowl of yours?_ Tatsu stared at him. "Family?"

"Not a part of our discussion." Wayne pulled the cowl back, allowing it to rest on his shoulders. He settled down in the large chair in front of the Bat-computer. "What makes you think the League is here in Gotham?"

"Chatter I picked up here and there." Tatsu grimaced and let Alfred take her empty plate. "It's hard to be sure, though. The League doesn't let people who talk about them live long." She paused, resting a hip against a control panel. "Did I waste my time?"

Batman paused. "No, you didn't. They were here, maybe still are. They're lying low."

Tatsu tapped a finger against her lips. "Any word on the Sword?"

"Not for years. Ra's al Ghul has been distracted by… other concerns."

Tatsu stared at him. "Greater than the Soultaker Sword?"

"To him." Wayne stood and pulled the cowl back over his head. "I have a city to protect. I trust you can find your own way out."


	5. Chapter 5

After what seemed like forever, a key scratched against the lock of the door. The lock clicked and the owner of the apartment pushed the door open with his back. His arms were full of groceries, so he wasn't looking up when he entered. In a feat of impressive agility, he pushed the door closed again with one shoulder, eased his light on with the other shoulder, and kicked off his shoes - all while balancing a pizza slice in his mouth.

Tatsu coughed. "Would you like a hand?"

The reaction was immediate. Pizza and groceries tumbled to the floor as the young man slapped the light back off and rolled out of sight.

"What do you want?" Suddenly he was behind her, his breath hot in her ear.

Tatsu sighed. "Didn't we do this dance earlier? Turn on the light. I just want to talk."

"And you couldn't make a phone call?" He sighed. There was a whisper of movement and then the light came back on. The young man known as Nightwing surveyed the floor in dismay. "Aw, man…"

He crouched and began to pick up his groceries. Tatsu let her feet down from his coffee table and slid off the couch to join him.

She held up a box. "TV dinners and cereal?"

"Not all of us have live-in butlers who can cook," Nightwing retorted.

"I know what you mean." Tatsu dumped the piece of pizza in the trash. "Sorry about your pizza."

He sighed. "I was almost done with it anyway." He sat back on his heels. "How did you find me?"

"The Bat-computer. And Alfred." She stood and placed the cereal boxes on his kitchenette's counter. "Although mostly the Bat-computer. Alfred wasn't very helpful."

"So, I guess we're even then." He shook his head. "Although I have to admit I wasn't expecting it. You didn't really strike me as the research type." He shoved his TV dinners into a bag and carried them into the kitchen. He opened the freezer and began stocking it.

"You don't get enough excitement as Nightwing; you have to be a cop during the day hours as well?" Tatsu waved in the general direction of his uniform.

"Uh…" He glanced down at his uniform and tried to rub out a large pizza sauce stain on the white shirt. "Aw crap… now I have to make sure I clean and press it tonight too."

She laughed.

He scowled at her. "What's so funny?"

"You're just not like him at all. Well, that last statement was, but overall…" Tatsu shook her head, chuckling.

"I hope not," he said fervently. A grin snuck out. "So what can I do for you, Katana? That is, if you don't mind talking to me through the door. I need to change and started getting this uniform cleaned for tomorrow. My non-existent live-in butler doesn't do my laundry either."

He walked into the other room and closed the door behind him.

Tatsu smiled. "Tatsu."

"Huh?" he cracked the door open a little bit. She could hear him hopping on one foot.

"Tatsu," she repeated. "My name. It just seems a little silly to go by Katana here."

"I see what you mean." His tone turned thoughtful.

She picked up a photograph on the coffee table. Wayne was there, as was the apartment's young owner, Alfred, a redheaded girl, and a boy who looked about fifteen who had the same coloring of both Wayne and his partner. "Richard, isn't it?"

"You really were thorough, weren't you?" He emerged from the other room, this time in jeans and a red shirt, though he still wore his BPD jacket. The rest of his uniform, including his gun belt, hung over one arm. "And I go by Dick, actually."

"I had a feeling that B… that Wayne didn't approve of guns." Tatsu put down the photograph.

"He doesn't. He hates the fact that I'm a cop." Dick hung his gun belt and police cap on a hat stand near his computer.

She eyed him. "Fathers don't always agree with their sons' life choices."

Dick glanced back sharply. "Did he say I was his son?"

She blinked. "No. You aren't?"

"Um… no. Not really." He actually sounded a little disappointed. "I mean, he and Alfred raised me, but he's not actually my father." He shook himself. "What do you want here, anyway, Tatsu? I doubt you came just to talk to me about Bruce and my relationship."

"I need to find the League of Assassins."

Dick frowned. "What did Bruce say?"

She stared at him.

He leaned back on his computer desk. "I mean, that's what you came down to Gotham to see Bruce about, wasn't it? To ask him about the League?"

"He wasn't interested in helping." Tatsu sighed. "It didn't affect his precious Gotham, so he wasn't interested."

"What makes you think _I'll_ be?" Dick pointed out, "I have my own city to look after."

"Yes, I saw it." Someone had been stupid enough to try and mug her in broad daylight. The idiot was probably still lying in the alley regretting that decision. "If possible, it's even worse than Gotham."

Dick grinned widely. "Yeah, I know."

"O…kay, then." Tatsu shook her head. _Crazy kid will get himself killed within the year. No wonder Wayne is so cranky, even for him._ "Anyway, I was wondering if you had heard anything about the League?"

"Or your Sword?" Dick chewed on his lower lip. "No." He dropped into the chair in front of his desk. It was straight-backed and not nearly as nice as the one Wayne used down in the Batcave. He tapped a few keys on his keyboard. "What do you want to Sword for anyway?"

Tatsu picked up the uniform he'd let fall to the floor and put it on the desk next to him. She leaned on the desk, peering at his screen. It was harder than she expected. Somehow, he kept getting in her way. "Can you imagine what the League can do with a weapon like that?"

"So you're just a good little girl trying to keep the nasty weapon away from the mean old ninjas?" Dick snorted. "Why didn't you just hand it over to the CIA when you had a chance?"

"Can you imagine what the _government_ could do with a weapon like that? Especially _Luthor's_ government?" Tatsu laughed. "Please tell me that you're really not so naïve to think _that_ would turn out well."

"Point taken." Dick paused and looked over at her. "Have you figured out how to destroy it yet?"

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You can't let it stay in one piece. You'll be running the rest of your life. Someone will always be trying to take it from you. Until you're forced to use it."

Tatsu's head jerked up. "I'll never do that. Not like that."

"Right…" Dick shook his head. "So have you figured out how to destroy it yet?"

She gritted her teeth. "I hadn't really thought of it, no. I'll figure it out when I get to it."

"O… kay." Dick let out a breath. "That's just great," he added under his breath.

She shot him a look as he turned his attention back to the computer, strategically blocking her view with a shoulder. She rolled her eyes at the effort. "You can just say 'Don't look over my shoulder. I don't want you to see what I'm doing.'"

"Would it have any effect?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "You could try it."

He glanced sideways at her. "Don't look over my shoulder. I don't want you to see what I'm doing."

Tatsu stepped back. "Okay then."

He raised an eyebrow. "Okay then." He went back to typing.

"Thank you," she added after a beat.

Dick laughed. "Who are you? Alfred? Thank you." He shook his head, still chuckling as he worked.

She tapped her fingers on her crossed arms. "Have you found them yet?"

"No. It takes time."

"Oh." She frowned. "How much time?"

He turned in his chair and glared.

She snatched up his uniform. "On second thought, I'll get this cleaned for you. My fault and all. I'll see you when I get back."


	6. Chapter 6

Tatsu spent the rest of the day wandering the streets of Blüdhaven. If she and Nightwing were going to hit the streets tonight, she wanted to be sure of being able to find her own way around with some ease. She arrived back at his apartment when it started getting dark.

_He should have enough time to find _something _out._ She reached for the door of his apartment only to pull back sharply. _Someone's there. And not just Dick. _

She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a small device. She didn't have as many toys as Batman, but she wasn't without her resources.

She pushed the earbuds into her ears and pressed the device to the door. Suddenly the sounds inside became much clearer.

"Are you sure you can trust her?" A female voice, oddly familiar, came through first.

"Bruce obviously did, at one point." Dick sounded doubtful. "But I don't know, Babs, there's just so little I know about her. Official record has very little, so obviously she knows how to wipe her tracks clean."

"And the Bat-computer?"

"I'm waiting for Tim to get on-duty. He won't ask as many questions when I go nosing into Bruce's former pal."

"You're afraid Bruce will object?"

Dick sighed. "What do you think?"

Babs sighed. "No… no, you're right. It's probably good to research on our own. For now, at least." She paused. "Where is your visitor right now anyway?"

"She had to do some laundry. She said she'd be back later." He laughed. "I think she was trying to give me some space so I can work. She should be back any time now."

"Then you'd better get off. You wouldn't want to get caught talking on here about her. Besides, Wally's calling right now."

"Justice League problem?"

Babs snorted. "Either that or he's on monitor duty and is bored silly. He likes to play chess or cards when he's stuck up there by himself. Got to go."

"Huh. Good thing he's engaged, otherwise I could get it in my head to be jealous." Dick sounded amused. "I'll bug him about it later. Talk to you later."

The communication clicked off and Tatsu straightened. _I wish I could place Babs' voice._ She shook her head. _Oh, well, no use in stalling this much longer._

She took a few silent steps back and then strode over to the door, not bothering to walk quietly. She knocked heavily on the door. "Dick, are you in?"

"Yeah, sure. Hold on."

Tatsu could hear him fiddling with the locks and then the door swung open. Tatsu took in his mussed hair and rumpled shirt with a raised eyebrow.

Dick yawned and then looked sheepish. "I took small nap while the computer was looking for something for me." He stepped out of her way and let her in the apartment.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Have you found anything yet?"

He shut the door and locked it again. "Maybe. Have you eaten yet? I'm starving." Dick opened the fridge and dug through its contents.

"I had some take-out." She tapped her foot. "Can we get going?"

Dick sighed and motioned with the milk bottle he carried toward the window. "It's not dark yet. The _night_ part of Nightwing. The sword has been lost for fourteen years. A couple more hours won't kill you. Besides, I'm still waiting for confirmation of some information."

"Fine." Tatsu leaned against her hip against his counter. "Who is 'Babs'?"

"Who?" He didn't even look up, instead pouring his milk into the Coco Puffs he had already poured into a bowl. "You sure you don't want something to eat? It's hard to go crime-fighting on an empty stomach."

"You were speaking to someone you called Babs when I came to your door. Who is she?" Tatsu glared at him. "I dealt with half-truths with Batman until he decided he trusted me. He had training and a certain level of experience on me. I didn't like it, but I respected it. I won't deal with it here."

Dick looked up. His blue eyes were cold.

_Much like Wayne's_. Tatsu realized suddenly.

"You know where the door is, then." He sighed. And the coldness faded away a bit. "Look, Tatsu. I understand. Honestly. I'm not Bruce. But you're in my town and I don't know you. And you came to _me_ for help, not the other way around. You're going to have to play by my rules." His lips quirked. "At least until I'm sure I can trust you."

"Then do I get to know who Babs and Tim are?"

Dick's smile tightened. "You have good ears. Or some good equipment. And that'll be up to them. Or Bruce."

Tatsu frowned. "How many partners does Wayne _have_?"

Dick laughed. "That's the question of the day. His relationships are… complicated." He scooped up his cereal bowl and motioned to the computer as it dinged. "That would be my confirmation. Go ahead and get changed. I'll eat really quickly and then we can get going."


	7. Chapter 7

Tatsu scowled at Nightwing. "I thought we were going after the League. Not hiding in some alley-way."

"We're going after a _lead_ on the League," he corrected, "_when it's dark._ The sun hasn't gone down completely yet." He pulled a small object out of a compartment in his boots and unfolded a miniature pair of binoculars. "Besides, I have some scouting I still want to do."

Tatsu huffed. "We're wasting time."

Dick adjusted the binoculars. "If you truly did go undercover in the League like you told Batman you did, then you should know that it's a stupid move to take the League lightly. You plan _everything_ out if you want to live."

"If…?" Tatsu twisted to look at him. "You doubt my story?"

"Should I?" He sighed. "Look, Batman obviously didn't feel inclined to help you himself. I'm just wondering why."

"Because he's a self-righteous jerk." Tatsu clamped down on her irritation. "So are you actually helping me or giving me the run-around?"

Dick finally looked at her. He grinned slightly. "As a smart man once said, 'Trust, but verify'. I'll give you some rope and see if you hang yourself with it."

Tatsu raised an eyebrow. "What if I turn around and hang _you_ with it?"

Nightwing shrugged. "I guess I'll have to take that chance. Stupid, huh?"

Tatsu smiled in spite of herself. "Absolutely moronic."

"I figure you don't know me any better than I do you, so you're taking a chance too." He stood. "Sun's down. That means it's game-time."

Tatsu stood as well. "Where to?"

"There's a factory at the end of town. That's where my contact will be." He glanced at her. "You have wheels?"

"Motorcycle in the alleyway below us."

He smirked. "If it's still there. This is a rough town." He shrugged. "Let me get my bike and I'll join you. I'll give you the directions from there."

It didn't take Nightwing long to join her with his own motorcycle. It was nicer than hers. Apparently being Batman's son (or partner or whatever the heck the kid was to Wayne) had its perks.

"Nice bike." She said grudgingly.

He popped a wheelie. He grinned when the front wheel hit the pavement again. "I like it."

Tatsu sighed. "Your lead?"

"Pigeon McCoy."

She frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Pigeon McCoy," Nightwing repeated patiently. "Short for Stool Pigeon. Pigeon is famous for ratting out his friends when the pressure is on. Thing is, he's family to some of the big names in the mob around here, so he's untouchable."

"And you think that this Pigeon would know the location of the League _why_?"

"Pigeon keeps his ear to the ground. Information is gold to him. And he knows how to peddle it too." He grinned. "Besides, the League doesn't usually work in Blüdhaven. They don't know his rep. So if Ra's al Ghul's boys are anywhere in this area, Pigeon will know about it."


	8. Chapter 8

Tatsu had expected Pigeon to be a small man; to be weasely. He wasn't.

The man probably had five inches on Nightwing and was at least a hundred pounds heavier. It didn't even phase the kid.

Nightwing dropped out of the rafters and nailed Pigeon with both feet. He rolled away before the big man could recover. "I heard you've been making some new friends, Pidge." Dick said conversationally.

Pigeon scowled at him and made a belated grab for the smaller man. "I didn't break no laws, 'Wing. What you buttin' in fer, anyway?"

"At the moment, Pidge," Nightwing said dryly. "Other than trying to pound me into dust that is. I think murder is still against the law. Last I looked anyway." He popped a line out of a piece of equipment Tatsu couldn't quite see. He zipped out of Pigeon's way and landed on an overhead beam before the man could catch him. "So who are your new pals? Someone from out of town?"

"I ain't rollin', 'Wing." Pigeon crossed his arms over his chest. "Them guys are bad news."

"Finally found someone who isn't scared of your family, huh?" Nightwing said wryly. "Sucks, huh?"

"What're they to you anyways, 'Wing? They ain't messin' your turf none."

Nightwing sighed. "The fact that they're here _on_ my 'turf' means they're messing with it, Pidge." He shook his head. "I'm going to have to take them down and I'd hate to have you go down with them. Especially since we've had such an understanding in the past."

Pigeon growled deep in his throat. "Don't mock me, kid. I catch you, I tear you apart."

Nightwing laughed. "In the unlikely scenario that you actually catch me…" He paused. "Nah. Not that worried. Even if you were to speed up by a couple of eons." He held up a hand. "But you're a business man. Let's talk business since I can't appeal to your better nature."

Pigeon scowled. "You can't afford my prices, 'Wing."

Nightwing grinned. "Try me."

Pigeon named a number. Tatsu whistled in spite of herself.

Pigeon whirled. "You got someone spying on us, 'Wing?"

Nightwing frowned at Tatsu. "No. I'm working this with someone who has it in for your new pals."

Pigeon glared up. "I ain't talkin' till I can see you both. And anyone else you've got hiding."

Dick sighed and gave Tatsu a scorcher of a look. "Fine. You try to attack, though, and we're going to have issues that will involve you eating out of a straw for the next 5 months."

Pigeon stared for a couple moments and then nodded with a grunt.

Nightwing motioned for Tatsu to follow and dropped from the beam to land just out of Pigeon's reach. "Spill."

Tatsu landed beside him, sword free of its sheath and held at ready.

Pigeon ignored the weapon and looked Tatsu up and down. "Not bad, 'Wing. She's kinda hot."

Tatsu tightened her grip on the sword. "_She_ can kick your butt."

Dick sighed. "Can we get to the point?" He looked pointedly at Pigeon. "We were talking about your pals?"

"What about my payoff? I don't see no cash in those pajamas of yours, 'Wing."

Dick rattled off some numbers. Pigeon gaped.

Nightwing smirked. "Sound familiar?"

"How'd you know my account?"

"It's what I do." His tone made Tatsu think of Bruce's _I'm Batman._ She stifled a smile.

"And the pay?" Pigeon demanded.

"Already done." Nightwing shifted his weight. "Go ahead and check. We'll wait. Don't try to pull a fast one on us, though. I can remove money just as easily." He grinned. "All of it."

Pigeon stared at Nightwing and slowly pulled out his phone. Tatsu couldn't help but notice that his hands were shaking.

This time, she let the grin show. _The kid's no Batman, but he'll do._

Finally Pigeon stashed his phone back into his pants pocket. "What do you want to know?"


	9. Chapter 9

Tatsu stared at Nightwing in frustration. Rain splattered around them, adding to her frustration.

"I don't see what we're waiting for!" She paced the roof in agitation. "We have the information we need to locate the League. We should go after them before they realize we know they're here."

Nightwing didn't look at her, instead watching as a couple of nightshift police officers discovered the trussed up Pigeon. Pigeon's money would still be waiting for him in his account, but he would have to wait until he got out of jail to get it… and he wouldn't be able to trace where it came from.

"They'll figure that out anyway when Pigeon doesn't show up," he responded once Pigeon was safely transported into the cop car.

"All the more reason to get moving." Tatsu retorted.

Nightwing fiddled with his earpiece. "They _don't_ know, however, when and how we'll go in. I don't want to tip our hand before we're ready."

"We're wasting time." Tatsu came to an abrupt halt and crossed her arms over her chest.

Nightwing sighed. "Look, I'm not dropping in on the League of Assassins without making sure we can make it out alive. And the League is Batman's area. He should be updated on what they're up to."

Tatsu huffed. "Like he cares."

Nightwing glared. "Have you seen what the League of Assassins can do to people when they have a mind to? It's not pretty."

"I've seen." Tatsu snapped. "I've also seen what the Sword…"

Nightwing's earpiece squealed to life. Batman's gruff voice crackled through. "This better be good, Nightwing."

"Am I interrupting something?" Nightwing asked wryly.

"I'm working."

"Oh, good. Because I was just having a really late movie night. By myself. Outside. In the rain." Nightwing pushed wet bangs from his face.

There was a pause from Batman's end. "Go secure."

"Already done."

"What do you want, Dick?" Something in Batman's voice made Tatsu look up.

She frowned. _Is that worry I hear in your voice, Batman?_

"Uh…" Nightwing rubbed the back of his neck. "I followed a lead tonight and I think I know where to find the League of Assassins… and the Soultaker Sword."

"I told you to drop it." Batman sounded _very_ displeased.

"Well, I didn't."

"Obviously."

Nightwing sighed. "Look… Bruce… I think that this is something we should pursue. If it's as dangerous as Katana says, it's not anything I want the League of Assassins to have. Especially not anywhere near Blüdhaven or Gotham."

A couple minutes passed. Finally: "Stay put. I'll find you."

Tatsu opened her mouth to say something, but Nightwing shook his head. "Negative. I wasn't kidding about the rain. Let me find some cover and then I'll stay put."

"Fine." The line went dead.

"So, that's it? We're going to hang around and wait for the Batman to get involved before we do anything?" Tatsu scowled. "That's not a plan. That's avoidance."

"You asked me to help." Nightwing told her bluntly. "That means we do things my way. And my way includes getting Batman to help. He knows more about the League of Assassins than anyone I know. So we go through him. Especially when we're dealing with something like the Soultaker Sword."

"_I_ actually went undercover with the League of Assassins. Now that we know where they are, we don't need Batman." Tatsu snapped.

"Maybe I want someone I know for sure I can trust watching my back when I go in there." Nightwing sighed and pushed wet bangs back again. "Look, can we discuss this somewhere dry? Batman will be here in about half an hour and then we'll be able to get going."

Tatsu followed him as he dropped down into a balcony below them. A couple minutes later, they huddled beneath a covered fire escape.

Tatsu huffed. "_This_ is cozy."

"It's not permanent. Just long enough for Batman to find us." Nightwing leaned against the fire escape. His body seemed to relax ever-so-slightly.

Tatsu studied him. "You didn't tell Batman that I'm working with you."

Nightwing didn't even twitch. "Didn't come up."

"You didn't think he'd come if he knew I'm here."

He twitched that time.

Tatsu smiled grimly. "So what makes you think he'll help when he sees me?"

"Obviously, he trusted you with his secret at one time." Nightwing turned his head to look at her. "That has to stand for something."

_Oh. You _are_ young._ Tatsu shook her head. "One would think," she murmured.

Silence stretched between them.

He sat up straight and studied her. "What happened?" he asked finally. "What happened fourteen years ago for things to turn out like this between the two of you?"

Tatsu met his gaze. "What happened to make him take on a kid as a partner?"

His mouth tightened. "I asked first."

"I asked second."

The stare-off lasted a few moments.

Nightwing sighed and pulled a knee in close to his chest. The other leg he let dangle off the fire escape. "I dunno. Similar circumstances? I was eight and had seen my parents murdered. He gave me purpose. A home. A new life." His voice dropped so she couldn't quite hear it, like he was talking more to himself than to her. "But I don't think I'll ever really know exactly why he did it. He just did. I owe him everything."

Tatsu blinked. She hadn't expected him to actually answer her question, let alone so _honestly._ "I'm… sorry," she managed. She couldn't even begin to imagine Batman taking in a traumatized child. It was a wonder the kid had grown up to be somewhat _normal._

Nightwing took a deep breath and shook himself. He shot her a quick smile. "Okay, enough stalling. You got your answer. What about mine? What happened between you and Batman to cause such a rift between you?"

She swallowed and looked away from him. "It started fourteen years ago…"


	10. Chapter 10

**_FOURTEEN YEARS AGO:_**

"Why are we focusing on all these small crimes?" Tatsu whirled on Wayne, aiming a high kick at his head. "We should be focusing on finding the League of Assassins."

Wayne blocked her kick easily and delivered a jab to her abdomen, forcing her to stumble back. He forced his advantage, bringing his other arm down hard toward her head.

She raised both her arms, barely catching his blow in time.

He smiled tightly. "Good." He swept her feet out from underneath her. "But you're still too slow on the counter-attack."

Tatsu propped herself up on her elbows. "You still haven't answered my question."

Wayne tossed her a towel and took a swig of water. "You already know the answer."

"It's not good enough." Tatsu caught the towel and viciously wiped away the sweat from their training session. "While I'm training, the League has the Sword. You have no idea what damage they could do with that thing."

"I can imagine." Wayne stated dryly. "And you're not ready yet." He lifted the water bottle. "Water?"

"I'll get my own; thanks." Tatsu scrambled to her feet. Her water bottle had been knocked down during the fighting, but it appeared to still be intact. She retrieved it and swallowed some water. She shook her head when she came up for air. "I am CIA _and_ League of Assassins trained… when do you expect me to be _ready_?"

Wayne walked away and sat down in front of the Batcomputer. "When _I_ say you are."

"That's not good enough." Tatsu strode over and spun the chair so he faced her. "I can do this with you or without you. But I _am_ going after the League."

His eyes narrowed. "It won't do us or anyone else any good if we go in there unprepared and get ourselves killed."

"We've done fine together so far." Tatsu snapped.

"So far we've been mostly going up against common criminals and psychopaths." Wayne told her coldly. "The League is different; they require a more careful approach."

"We've done fine against the League before as well," Tatsu held the arms of his chair, keeping him in place, getting in his space. _You aren't going to ignore me this time._

If possible, Wayne's eyes turned even colder. "We've been lucky before. That's all. We can't expect that will happen if we infiltrate them when they're in a position of strength. We go in when we're sure we have a chance to succeed, not before."

"If you have your way, that will be never."

"No. It means _not now._"

Tatsu released his chair and turned in disgust. "It's almost like you _want_ them to have the Soultaker Sword."

Wayne just stared at her for a couple seconds. "If you believe that, then perhaps this partnership has been a waste of time." His voice was rough.

She whirled on him. "Perhaps it has."

He turned his chair to face the Batcomputer.

Tatsu stepped forward. "Are you going to join me in going after the League?"

"They're not in Gotham now. They're lying low."

"Are you going to join me?"

He didn't even look back. "No."

"Fine." Tatsu snatched up her motorcycle helmet. "Don't bother seeing me out. And give my regrets to Alfred. I won't be back."


End file.
